1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washers and dryers, and more particularly, to an assembly for stacking washer and/or dryers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washer is an apparatus for washing a laundry and includes a drum rotatably provided within a housing and a driving device for rotating the drum. The washer is classified into a top loading type and a front loading type according to a posture of the drum. The front loading type washer includes a drum that is laid down, whereas the top loading type washer has an upright drum. Hence, a laundry is inputted to the washer via a front side of the washer. Compared to the top loading type washer, the front loading type washer has a small volume and a bigger washing capacity. And, the front loading type washer has high washing performance without raveling the laundry to be popular in use.
Lately, a front loading type dryer having a laid-down drum has been developed. A washed laundry is inputted to the front loading type dryer via a front side for drying, thereby having many advantages similar to those of the front loading type washer.
FIG. 1 is a perspective diagram of a washer or dryer according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a washer or dryer includes a housing that consists of a pair of side panels 50, a back panel (not shown in the drawing) provided to rear ends of the side panels 50, a front panel 10 provided to front ends of the side panels 50, a top panel 20 provided over the side, back, and front panels, and a base panel (not shown in the drawing) provided beneath the side, back, and front panels. A door 10a for inputting a laundry and a control panel 30 for controlling an operation are provided to the front panel 10. And, several legs 60 are provided to the base panel to support weight of the washer or dryer. In the washer, a drum and its driving device are basically installed within the housing. In the dryer, a drum, a driving device, and a heating device for generating hot air are basically installed within the housing.
The washer and dryer are mostly used together in a home or a cleaner's. Specifically, in the cleaner's, a multitude of washers and dryers are used together. And, the washers and the dryers are separately grouped or combined altogether.
However, the washers and/or dryers need to be arranged side by side, thereby occupying a big space unnecessarily.